1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display technology field, more particularly, relates to an array substrate, a method for manufacturing the array substrate, and a display apparatus comprising the array substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
So far, in a fringe field switching (FFS) mode of liquid crystal display panel, common electrodes Vcom arranged in a direction parallel to a data signal line, that is, in a direction perpendicular to a gate signal line, are made mostly of indium tin oxide (ITO) as conductive medium, and a bridge line for connecting adjacent common electrodes is also made of indium tin oxide. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, in the prior art, manufacturing the FFS mode of liquid crystal display panel mainly comprises a step of: forming a transparent conductive layer of ITO on a glass substrate, and etching the transparent conductive layer of ITO to form the common electrodes 10. As shown in FIG. 1, the data signal line 11 extends in a direction perpendicular to the gate signal line 12, and the common electrodes 10 arranged in the direction perpendicular to the gate signal line 12, that is, in the direction parallel to the data signal line 11, are made mostly of indium tin oxide as conductive medium. Thereby, the common electrodes 10 have high resistance.
Also, a common electrode signal line 13 for providing signals to the common electrode 10 extends in a direction parallel to the gate signal line 12. The common electrode signal line 13 is electrically connected to the common electrode 10 by a bridge line 14 crossing over the gate signal line 12. As shown in FIG. 1, one end of the bridge line 14 is electrically connected to the common electrode 10 through a via 15 located above the common electrode 10, and the other end of the bridge line 14 is electrically connected to the common electrode signal line 13 through a via 16 located above the common electrode signal line 13. The bridge line 14 is made of ITO and in the same layer as a pixel electrode of the FFS mode of liquid crystal display panel. As shown in FIG. 1, a thin film transistor 17 is formed in the prior art. Similarly, since the bridge line is made of ITO, the bridge line has high resistance. As shown in FIG. 1, the common electrode 10, the common electrode signal line 13 and the bridge line 14 are made in different layers from each other, but the common electrode signal line 13 and the gate signal line 12 both are made in the same layer.
In sum, in the prior art, the common electrode of the FFS mode of liquid crystal display panel has high resistance and poor resistance uniformity in the direction perpendicular to the gate signal line. As a result, voltage cannot be uniformly distributed on the common electrode, and it likely leads to various defects, for example, residual image, occurring in the liquid crystal display panel.